1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus having functions such as, e.g., a scanner function, and a facsimile function and performing prescribed processing to entered image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A known conventional image processing apparatus allows a user to choose image data and to obtain the chosen image data. With such a prior art, however, the user also may not obtain the image data in a desired file format.
Specific embodiments of this invention are made in consideration of such a background, and it is an object of the specific embodiment of the invention to provide an image processing apparatus allowing a user to obtain, with his desired file format, image data stored with a prescribed file format.